Converging lives
by Merovia
Summary: - a different take on the ending of Scarlett, something that I have been toying with for quite some time. 17/02-2011 - a new version of chapter three has been added - I promise this will be the last revision for now. Only 2000 words added ; .
1. An unexpected encounter

**A/N - Just a little something else I have been toying with, and like to share with you.**

He looked at her with a look of contempt in his eyes.

"I hear congratulations are in order" he drawled sarcastically.

"My, my you sure look… expensive"

She looked at him angrily – deeply hurt. For a second too stunned to speak – how dared he speak to her like that?

"Rhett…" She said regaining the use of her voice, ready to give him a piece of her mind. But before she had the chance to continue he brushed past her, disappearing into the crowd a look of thunder on his face.

She turned to Bart Mortland, who if anything looked a bit embarrassed at the scene he had just witnessed.

"How dare he? How dare he talk to me like that, Bart?" The anger of a minute before completely gone, and now only a deep sense of loss was left, and it clearly showed on her face.

"it is not like I am doing anything he hasn't already done – why is it so different for me to do it" She spoke softly, offhandedly, not caring if Bart heard her or not.

Bart gave her a puzzled look, but he had looked too deeply into the bottle that day to really take in what she was saying.

"I sure am sorry Scarlett dear" Bart said trying to avoid an uncomfortable gap in the conversation. He looked a bit unsteady, and leaned on the railing of the box for support.

"The two of us are not really fit company for a Lady today" he continued a sad frown on his face.

"But you have to excuse Rhett, he has had a rough time lately" he paused

"Remember I told you his wife was expecting – well it turned out to be a rather tragic affair, both mother and child died during the birth just last month – poor chap it has been rough on him" He went quiet for a moment his rather heavily intoxicated brain not quite up to speed with the events of the day.

"You know…. The strange thing is, Rhett actually seemed ok, quite the steady rock I needed after, after" Bart's voice broke, and he looked utterly lost at the remembrance of what had happened to his beloved horse.

With an effort her regained his composure and continued

"well, after the fire… He actually mentioned something about having to visit some people he knew today" He sighed deeply.

"but this morning as we were enjoying our breakfast and papers, Rhett all of a sudden flies off and I don't find him 'till hours later slumped in the hotel bar, and as you just experienced… quite ahem… of his head"

He gave her an odd glance as he watched a multitude of emotions sweeping over her face as he told her the short tale.

"We've been here ever since…. Scarlett, I can't tell you enough how sorry I am for what just happened or for you to find us in a state like this in the first place, definitely not fitting company for anybody but ourselves, much less a lady such as your self"

The paper, why would a stupid old newspaper bother Rhett enough to drink himself stupid, it didn't make sense.

Slowly the pieces began to fall together, the paper – her engagement announcement had been in just his morning. And with Anne gone… Could it be, no she dared not believe it! But then why else would he be here? Why else would he have come to the place that he knew that she now called home? Why else would he insult her for no apparent reason? Did he perhaps love her still?

She looked at Bart with an urgent look in her eyes.

"Where did he go, please tell me! Where did he go??"

Bart eyed her with a startled look. She was an amazing woman that Scarlett, but he didn't get her.

"Sorry Scarlett, not sure I can help you with that one – I'm not sure it would be wise for you to seek him out either even if I did know"

"As I said earlier he has been in a foul mood all day, and we have been drinking quite heavily you know…"

Scarlett interrupted him with an impatient gesture

"…Don't you see I need to know if he loves me" She cast al caution to the wind.

Bart looked at her oddly trying to get his mind in gear, what was the crazy woman going on about. Why on earth would she talk about love now, she had so far only feigned a distant acquaintance with Rhett. It just didn't make sense. But who was he to judge, those Americans sure was a spirited people.

He sighed.

"I rightly do not know where he might have gone, some bar most likely… if you must know we are staying at the Galway hotel…"

He didn't have time to finish the sentence before she was gone in flurry of colour and lace. Her small persona soon disappeared into the crowds.

He shook his head, not quite believing the scene he had just witnessed.

Galway Hotel the large types were blazed in huge gilded capitals over the doorway to the beautiful old Hotel. She steadied herself, a bit out of breath from her brisk walk. Luckily, the hotel was near to the race track so she hadn't had to walk that far. She smoothed her hair and gown with quick movements, she didn't want to look a fright full mess and as though she had rushed for her meeting with Rhett.

She entered the large front door hesitantly, not knowing exactly what to do if Rhett was indeed at the hotel. What should she say and how would he react. Well no time for second thoughts now, she needed to know.

Scarlett walked up to the receptionist and put on her most charming smile.

"Excuse me Sir! Do you have a Mr Butler staying at your hotel?" She was surprised at how steady and calm her voice sounded, she could feel her heart beating so hard in her chest that she was sure it would have been clearly audible on her voice as she spoke.

Before the Maitre D' had the time to answer her question a familiar drawling voice interrupted their conversation.

"Well, if it isn't the countess to be" She turned around and spotted Rhett leaning nonchalantly against one of the columns forming the archway to what she presumed was the in-house restaurant. He looked his normal composed well groomed self. The drunken rude of only minutes before had disappeared, and he now looked impeccable as always. No man carried himself quit like Rhett did, even if he had enjoyed his fill of brandy. How could a woman not love such a man?

"To what do I owe the pleasure of such an honourable visit" his tone of voice mocking, but she caught an undertone in his words that gave away that perhaps he wasn't as detached as he seemed.

She walked over to him, fighting for control over her inwardly shaking body.

"Rhett…" She started and stopped, quite at loss as to what to say. Not really wanting to have this conversation out here in the open. But neither bold enough to suggest that they go to his room.

"You were saying Scarlett" He raised an eyebrow. His voice cool, but a spark of interest had ignited in his dark eyes.

"Rhett, can we talk?" She hated herself for how timid and vulnerable that one sentence sounded. Why did he still have this effect on her, making her feel like a witless goose? She was a grown woman now but her body and mind seemed to easily forget that. Even at this distance she could feel the heat radiating from his body. How could she ever have believed that Fenton could replace Rhett when simply being close to him made her skin tingle in remembrance of what his touches could make her feel.

His dark unrelenting eyes searched her face. His face a blank mask. She had hoped that her years of soul searching and coming to terms with her past would have enabled her to divine his thoughts, but obviously she still had a lot to learn in that department.

"I guess we can do the Mrs…" he paused for a split second and she could have sworn she saw a glimmer of mischief in his eyes

"O'Hara" he completed the sentence and put out his arm for her to take.

As she linked her arm in the offered hook, their eyes meet for a brief moment sending an electric current through her body. No her body definitely still recognised and remembered him. She wondered if he had felt it too.

As they walked up the stairs towards what she could only presume was his room she cast him a stolen glance. How calm he looked to the outside observer, but she sensed it was only a façade. And felt a small tingle of fear and excitement for the confrontation she new she would face shortly. Should she continue playing their usual games or was it finally down to being completely open and honest with each other? Which strategy would bring about the end result she wanted? And which outcome did she really hope to gain from this? Could she take him back and forgive him for past hurts – she wasn't sure, even if she knew that she still loved him dearly. Why did it all have to be so complicated?

"So Scarlett what was it you felt was so important to tell me that you had to come rushing to my very doorstep?" The question was uttered as the door to Rhett's suites clicked shut behind them.

She looked at him intently – the answer was simple, but she couldn't bring herself to put all her cards on the table that openly, so she countered with another question.

"Why did you treat me so rudely today? You had no right or reason to" She paused. It would be so easy to give into the anger and from that derive the strength and courage that were linked to displays of anger. But what would be gained from that. Anger and stupid pride was what had brought her here in the first place.

With an effort she reigned in her temper

He gave her a long searching look.

"Rudely? I just presented my congratulations on both your pending nuptials, and also as I remember, the fineness of your attire, In my vocabulary _Mrs Butler_ that is not considered rude" The last words were forced out in a way that indicated that he had very much intended and been aware of the subtle insult disguised in his small phrases of politeness.

Oh how simply infuriating Rhett could be – she had almost forgot it amidst all her longing, lusting and loving – and she felt the sudden urge to stamp her foot in frustration.

"It was rude, and you know it – even Bart in his intoxicated state noticed" She eyed him curtly.

"Poor Bart even felt the necessity to apologise on your behalf" She hesitated for a second, not knowing whether she should come clean about what he had also told her as part of his apology, and decided against it.

Rhett immediately sensed her pause.

"So our friend Mr Mortland felt he had to excuse for his crude American friend?" Rhett eyed her for a second, his words pronounced slowly but clearly as if trying to divine her thoughts as he spoke.

"Pray tell me my dear Scarlett, what did Bart tell you, that made you storm all the way back here to see me? not just to gain my apology on top of his i trust"

Scarlett bit her lip, she knew that she had to tell him the truth, and thereby reveal the hope that Barts words had ignited in hew, and thus letting him know that she still cared for him deeply even if she were about to join another man at the altar. Oh how she hated him.

"If you must know he said that I shouldn't let your words weigh to heavily on me, as you had recently had some dear losses in your family" She tried to sound as though it didn't matter, and not disclose the small light of hope that had been kindled in her heart at the knowledge that he, Rhett, was once again freed from marital bonds, and had chosen his first venue as an uncomitted man to be almost at her doorstep.

"Oh Rhett, I am really sorry to hear about Anne and… and… the baby" She added with real feeling as she saw a glimmer of something unidentifiable flicker in Rhett's eyes.

"Thank you, Scarlett" Rhett put in at those words. The mood that had before been tense and full of anger had changed noticeably - they both sensed the unspoken words of old feelings that had refused to be quelled by separation of both time and space.

For a moment both were lost for words, not knowing how or in what direction to take their conversation, both wanting the other to be the first to speak.

It was Rhett who broke the silence.

"I am sorry Scarlett, I am sorry for my rude comment about your pending nuptials" He couldn't keep an edge out of the tone of his voice.

"It's just…." Rhett considered for a split second and the burst out uncharacteristically.

"Do you love him?"

"What?" Scarlett was visibly startled; she hadn't expected such a direct confrontation from Rhett.

"Damn it Scarlett you heard me, do you love him, do you love your earl?"

As she took in the potential meaning of his words her heart skipped a beat, she considered taunting him a bit, but decided that today, this very minute, was not a time for game playing. Looking back over their mutual history their fondness for game playing and hide and seek with their true feelings had already cost them so much. She hoped that if she took a leap of faith and was honest about her feelings, it would give them the best shot at a happy future together.

"No" She stated simple, but felt that it was insufficient she continued hesitantly. "Well, that is No… and yes I guess"

"I think you have to explain your self more clearly" Rhett put in, a glint of humour in his eyes. He had always enjoyed Scarlett's somewhat twisted logic, and sensed that this was yet another case of his willfull wife's complex reasoning.

"I don't love him as such, not like... Not that I don't love him, it's just – Rhett, after I came to Ireland and finding myself divorced and alone… I had never felt so alone, not even when you left me in that house in Atlanta..." Her voice trailed out. This was proving to be to damned difficult. All she wanted do was to scream out that she didn't love Fenton because there could never truly be anyone to her par the man standing in front of her right this minute but she wasn't ready to put all her cards on the table yet. Not willing to face a full on rejection if he didn't love her after all.

"I mean I like him, a lot, why shouldn't I? He is awfully pleasant company, he is rich and good looking... He is there!" The accusation easily recognisable

"Why shouldn't I marry him? Even if I am not head over heels in love with him, but when you think about it what good has love ever brought me in a marriage??" She knew she was rambling, but she couldn't stop herself. He had touched a sore spot. Her feelings for Fenton was something she herself had questioned time over time. Could she face another loveless marriage? In the end she had decided that she could. At least she was certain that neither she nor Fenton harboured any hidden feelings for the other.... And he always did remind her of Rhett at least in physique, making it easier to close her eyes and pretend...

"and.. and.. and he is always so good around…" She blanched visibly as she realised what she had almost blurted out and stopped short mid sentence. No never. Not in any of her fantasies had she planned to simply blurt out her most important secret to Rhett. That wasn't the way to let him now, he would kill her for sure.

"Scarlett, what is the matter, are you alright" The worry was clear in Rhett's voice. He looked at her quizzically. It was not like Scarlett to look faint. He ramblings and reasoning about her feelings for Fenton, had left him fairly sure that she did not love the man, and it gave him hope again, even more than seeing her out of breath at the reception desk.

She knew she had to tell him, but would he ever talk to her again when he realized that he had a daughter that she had kept from him for years? Well there was only one way to find out, as there was definitely no going back now. For one excruciatingly long second, she hoped that she could will the clocks to stop and rewind time, chosing a more opportune time to tell Rhett of their baby girl. Better yet, to a point in time where he had not yet divorced her, and she had not left the country. But of course she did not hold any powers to wield the wheels of time, so the only thing she could do was to speak, and hope that she could plead with him until he understood why she had acted as she had.

"There is something that you have to know" Rhett looked startled at the sudden urgency in her voice.

"Pray go on my dear"

"You have to promise to stay and hear all I have to say"

"Come now, Scarlett, what can be so bad that you have to have my promise not to run out on you"

"Promise me"

He cast her a funny look. What was she playing at, what could possibly be so bad that she only stopped next to tying him to the bedpost before she spoke.

"Have it your way then" He turned and locked the door with great care, mocking her with every gesture, turned around and handed Scarlett the key with a curt bow. He then slung herself on the settee and poured himself a generous drink.

"I guess we better make ourselves comfortable if you have some unpleasant news to deliver – Please join me Mrs Butler"

Scarlett placed herself gingerly on the edge of the fluffy chaiselounge next to where Rhett had placed his long lean body. She fidgeted, visibly uncomfortable with the situation. Rhett wondered what could cause his dear Scarlett this amount of distress, he couldn't remember ever seeing her this nervous.

"Rhett" she started hesitantly.

"Remember my last night in Charleston" She eyed him questioningly, at first he looked a bit puzzled, but then he remembered, not that he had ever forgot that beautiful crazy evening. His eyes darkned as he also with a sense of dread understood what he words implied, yet he wanted to hear her say it so he gave her a nod of encouragement to go on.

"Well, Rhett… something came out of that evening, we have a daughter" The last words where an almost inaudible whisper. But the meaning registered clearly with him. Hearing her say it out loud made a rush of anger run through him, and he got up violently and started pacing the room. His dark eyes blazed, and for a second she imagined she saw lightning bolts crackling from them.

"I what????" He almost screamed the words out and she shrank back from where he was standing, his anger emitting from him as a powerfull weapon. She didn't think she had ever seen him this angry before. If she had not been scared, she would have been fascinated by the exhorbitant power of the emotion.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it" Their years apart floated past his eyes, how could she have kept something like this from him? How could she intentionally rob him of such a chance for happiness. Their chance of a happy life as a family. That was indeed a crushing blow. Didn't she care for him at all? Cold hearted whench.

"Damn it Scarlett, Damn you for not telling me – Why did you not tell me? How could you keep such a thing from me" His voice was uncharacteristically shrill and high pitched. He turned to her, his emotions for once clearly readable on his face. Hurt and anger mixed together twisting his handsome face into an ugly mask. She didn't think she had ever seen him so engrossed in his own emotiong. She could see how ever muscle in his body had tensed up. He almost trembled with the effort at not lashing out at her, as it took every last bit of his self restraint not grasp her and shake her violently untill she had spoken words that would explain her unreasonable actions to him.

Scarlett's face flushed, she had been prepared of course for this exact reaction, but still it hurt her to remember the sadness and hurt that had let her to keep their youngest child from it's father. She had been immensily hurt when he had not come to find her in Savannah, and even more so when she had received tidings of their divorce. She had felt like a discarded ragdoll past its sell by date, and had experienced a degree of loneliness that she had never experienced before. She had of course been alone before, but then it was self inflicted solitude, and not a loneliness created by the absense of someone she had opened up to and given herself to fully. The emotions placed easily readable over Scarlett's handsome face, and it didn't go unnoticed by Rhett. But he wasn't ready to relent yet. He had to gain some sort of explanation.

This day had been a rollercoaster ride already, and adding an unknown daughter to the mix was not something that made it more digestible. He could feel the blood rush through his veins, his heart beating with hard angry beats making him fell like an wild animal about to loose control. He knew that he couldn't affort to loose control so he breathed in heavily as if to force his body to calm down.

"Speak to me" his voice hoarse with the pent up emotions.

"I never intended to keep it from you, you know?" her tone of voice deeply apologetic

"But you divorced me and remarried so fast it almost makes my head spin even thinking about it, so I never had the time to tell you, and I definitely didn't want to come crawling back to you a fallen woman with a ragged baby on my arm" Her voice was surprisingly clear and not even a tremble gave away her inner turmoil. She knew her word were pitifully inadequate, but she didn't have the time to think out eloquent sentences that better described how and more importantly why she had acted as she did.

"When did you find out" his question was curt and sharp like a whiplash.

"In Savannah"

"So before I ever divorced you or married Anne" he stated dryly, the anger still evident in every line of his face. But his eyes were masked and unreadable.

"But Rhett, please understand" She pleased

"I was hurt and so alone. Confused that you didn't come for me like I had expected after I left Charleston, oh why didn't you Rhett" Her face and voice displaying the exact sentiments that she had experienced back then. She remembered the bewildered sense of loss and betrayal she had felt then.

"I couldn't go back when my aunts went back to Charleston.... You had to come for me I knew our we would never have a chance" She had regained her composure, and the last word were uttered with a complete lack of feeling.

"and Atlanta… well, as you probably know I am not the most gently looked on person there either, so what could I do but stay put in savannah, hoping your would realise that your words on the beach where not simply overflowing joy of beeing alive" She sighed.

"So I decided to stay in Savannah – I spent almost three months there you know – first living with my grandfather, later with my father's family"

She took a deep breath before she continued.

"That was where I realised that I was pregnant"

She paused, waiting for him to interrupt, but he didn't say anything and so she continued.

"But you still hadn't come for me, so I decided to show the world and prove to myself that it didn't matter. I also wanted to have some fun and go travelling before going back to your side, I thought that now that I was carrying your child, you would always be mine to claim, but I was wrong, and the decision to visit my Fathers siblings and my grandmother here in Ireland cost me dearly" Her voice was thick with regret.

She paused again, her expression one of pain and deep anguish.

"After a few weeks here I received a letter from the solicitor about you… about our… our divorce and I immediately broke of my visit to go back to America to see you, but before I ever got on the ship I received the second letter – the one proclaiming your marriage" She stopped.

"After that I knew that you were forever lost to me, and the only solution I saw to tell you was to come literally crawling back to you, begging you to take me back. And I couldn't do that you must understand that – I knew you would never divorce Anne as you had me, you respected her to much. I hated you for a while then... hated you and wanted to punish you for hurting me. That gave me a strange sense of comfort, not one that I am particularly proud of, but a comfort still, to know that I had the power to hurt you, even if you didn't know you were being hurt" Her eyes shone almost madly as she spoke those words, but truth be told, she had been on the brink of insanity then.

Rhett observed her keenly, not knowing what to say spellbound by the depth of the love that she revealed that she had held for him. He had never dreamt that her feelings ran that deeply. He felt his muscles relaxing a little.

"Later when the hate had left me I didn't know how to tell you, and also I was scared that you would take our daughter away from me should you ever learn of her existence"

"I love her you know Rhett, our daughter, our beautiful daughter has taught me a thing or two about love" Her eyes and voise softened as she spoke the words of her love for her youngest daughter.

"When we met last year at the crown princes ball I almost told you, but then I thought you lived happily with Anne and had several babies on they way, so I thought it better for you to live without the knowledge of another child"

Scarlett's voice broke and her eyes were filled with tears.

"I am so, so sorry Rhett, I can never tell you how sorry I am for not telling you, I know you deserved to be told"

He wanted to hurt her for not telling him, shake her until she hurt as much as he did right now. He had a daughter. Not just an infant baby, but a girl of almost four years if his quick calculations didn't deceive him. She would be a little person, with a distinct personality, and he had missed out on her entire existence until now. How could that ever be forgiven? Scarlett, damn it, knew how much he loved children, and still she had not bothered to tell him.

He felt the anger boil inside him, and it took all his willpower to keep it in check.

He looked at Scarlett, she looked so small and lost as she sat in the chair, every muscle in her body tense. In a moment of pure insight he took in the immense pain and effort it had taken her to keep the secret from him, and the tight knot angry resentment that had formed in the pit of his stomach started to loosen a little.

He could not forgive her right now, but he knew that if he let out all his anger it might cause more damage than he wanted, and they would end up in their normal firework engagement.

And that definitely was the last thing he wanted right now.

He had come to Ireland almost as soon as he could, as soon as he had been set free. He had loved and respected Anne, but those feeling seemed insufficient and cold compared to those he harboured for the woman sitting hunched and broken looking in the chair in this very room.

This was definitely not how he had planned out the day, or planned their first encounter for more than a year…

He had expected a calm breakfast, and then after making sure he had bought Bart' remaining horses, he had decided to go visit Scarlett in that quaint little town of hers. She was after all his sole reason for coming to this godforsaken Island.

It had started out pleasantly enough with a strong breakfast, but quickly gone downhill from there as he had learned of Scarlett's engagement to that blasted eatl from the news paper that had been provided for him.

Was he to loose her yet again? He couldn't bear to think that, he had waited for her for so long, sometimes prayed that something would happen so he could seek her out, and hold her in his arms, if only one more time. And then when Anne had died, he had been eaten up with guilt, had he unconsciously caused her death? It had cost him many sleepless nights before he had forgiven himself enough to go here to Ireland. He had felt that he had not deserved it, and now he feared that this last hesitance of his might have cost him dearly.

In the end his urge and need for Scarlett had won over his stubborn sense of self punishment and he had come here, but was it to late.

Seeing her again, in her expensive looking finery, dressed up for someone else than him had made his temper boil, aided greatly on the way by the generous amounts of alcohol he had consumed since learning of her soon to be marriage, even if it was still early in the day.

And now the woman who he had crossed an ocean to be near sat with a tear streamed face looking so utterly sad, that it made his heart break for her.

No the day definitely had turned out as he had planned. Had he won a daughter but lost the mother. He sighed. To many mixed thoughts flew through his mind. To fast to make any real sense to them. He knew he had to do something.

He was still mad at her, he felt the hurt she had caused him in every fibre of his body, but he also understood her reasons. They were so alike, it sometimes scared him. He knew at this exact moment that if they ever were to move forward or indeed anywhere, they had to start speaking, speaking properly, and talking about their issues, but choosing the unknown daughter would probably not be a good way to test their communicational skills.

First of all they needed to sort out some sort of common ground in the form of whatever feelings were still between them.

That meant that right now he needed to know whether the long trip he had taken had been worth the effort, or if she had finally given up on him and found another man to hold her and comfort her. He sickened at the thought, but his heart refused to believe it.

"Scarlett… Look at me" he forced his voice to sound neutral.

Having expected a storm Scarlett looked up, bewildered. What was Rhett playing add? Why this sudden change of mood? She looked into his eyes, those eyes that could be both the most expressive she knew, at the same time also solid gates to the inside of his mind, when he didn't want to let on what he felt.

"I know this is very important, and I really want us to talk it through, but right now there is something else I need to talk to you about" His voice was tender and soft, she was amazed at how quickly he had been able to turn the mood. Perhaps Rhett had grown up as well, this was definitely a side of him she had never seen before - she was still amazed to be alive after her recent revelation, and now he spoke to her with a voice filled with promises for the future.

He sat down and looked her in the eye.

"I believe you came running here today for much the same reason that I came here to Ireland?"


	2. A complex love

**A/N Well, here you go after a much deserved poke the second part of Converging Lives is finally ready. I am sorry for the long wait, but I have had to much work to do recently and the inspiration hasn't been around. I am not sure I am completely satisfied with the outcome - but in the end I will let you judge. Thanks for reading and please leave a review to tell me what you think of my little story. - M**

**Without further ado...**

It took a long moment for the words to sink in. She blinked in confusion. Was this it? Was this his confession? His profession of undying love? Was she ready? Ready to hear his words? Ready to speak them herself?

Scarlett didn't know what answer give him. Her eyes flickered, she needed a moment for herself without his searching eyes trying to extract what she still felt.

What did he expect her to say? What could he expect? And unending proclamation of love? Her throwing herself in his arms? What did she want to say? Oh it was all so confusing.

She didn't quite believe that the storm had been quelled so easily and that the sun was now shining from a clear blue sky, a sky that was quite possibly even bluer and brighter than ever before.

For a split second her mind thought it a trick, but then she caught his eyes, those black eyes that could be as impenetrable and closed to her as the most heavily guarded fortress imaginable, were for once open and inviting, encouraging her to search the truth that was hidden at the bottom of their pits, and suddenly she was absolutely certain that there was no game play involved

This she felt this was a life altering moment, and therefore had to thread carefully. One of those moments of truth – that perhaps really only exist in novels – Scarlet of course never had spent much time reading so she didn't label it as such, but she still recognised the rarity of the moment. Nothing in her life up to that moment had prepared her for or demanded of her pure honesty, and that was what was needed now. It scared her.

Her heart was beating faster than that of a fox, the second before it has been chased down by the hounds. Her mind was reeling, trying to catch up with the sudden turn of events.

She sucked in, was this really finally the moment she had been praying for and dreaming of for the last many years? What if it didn't live up to her expectations and she would have to live with the disappointment of reality for the rest of her life? She was doing perfectly fine on her own, wasn't she, supported by the gilded images of the "could have been". Did she really need to chance her sanity once again?

She was no fool, and giving in to this love would be utterly foolish. The voice of reason and self preservation was screaming loudly along with the voice of resentment from the way he had previously treated her overshadowing the voice of hope that desperately tried to get heard through the turmoil of her mind.

She wanted to believe that this could be her chance, her chance of the happiness that she had longed for, but how could she?

This sudden doubt in the hour that was supposed to be filled with utter happiness took her by surprise, where did it come from? Why this sudden doubt?

She knew she loved Rhett, and would forever, so why this sneaking reluctance? It was unsettling.

The path forward that just minutes before had seemed so simple and straight forward, now seemed scary and twisted, filled with dark looming shadows that could hide both happiness and sorrow.

She raised herself from the seat and turned to the window, feeling the need to put some physical distance between them, her hands a twisted knot.

Why couldn't he go first? He should be the one telling her he loved her first, not the other way around. After all it was him who had left her and married someone else. For a moment Scarlett forgot her own role in the play and just remembered all the anguish and hurt that had filled so much of their life together.

She felt her throat tighten with panic; now that the moment had come she wasn't sure she could go through with it. No! she didn't want to wake up and find that the harsh realities of life could not measure up. She wanted to run! It was not like she didn't have love in her life. She already had the uncomplicated love of her daughter, and a devoted if not loving life companion waiting for her almost at the Alter, she didn't need this complex complicated love that had thwarted her once before.

She who had always been courageous suddenly felt suffocated by fear and indecisiveness.

Her eyes flickered, and the unidentifiable emotions rolled over her face as quick as an incoming tide.

"Look at me"

"Look at me Scarlett" Rhett's strong insisting voice broke through the emerging walls of panic and Scarlett slowly turned around and lifted her gaze to meet his eyes yet again.

She felt his eyes searching her gaze and their eyes locked. His eyes intense and staring; her eyes a clouded storm.

Rhett was amazed at the wild emotions he saw on display there. How could this arise from just the simple question he had uttered?

He had his belief that she still loved him confirmed, but in that moment he felt icing fear grip at his heart. Was he fighting a losing battle? Was it too late? What if she was set on going on with her plans to marry that earl she had drummed up? What if despite loving him she had finally decided that her future would hold no place for him? She was indeed stubborn enough to do so, he knew he had been, only to sorely regret it later.

"Look at me"

He grabbed her slim shoulders and shook her gently, a distinct pleading note in his voice. He needed to get through to her, but was not sure how to do it.

"Look at me Scarlett"

He shook her more violently but still with no effect.

He let his eyes flow over the different effects in the room as to divine the answer solution to his problem from the solid brick walls, the heavy brocade drapes framing the window and beautiful furniture inhabiting most of the available space, but no apparent solution sprang forward. He hated to feel out of control with a situation, and especially a situation as important as this. He simply had to get through to her. It would be more than he could take to lose her yet again.

Suddenly he lifted his hand at swung it to her cheek, leaving a distinct red mark, resorting to a light version of the actions he had felt inclined to take at her earlier revelation. This time however it didn't give him the satisfaction that he would surely have derived from it while he was still caught up in his wild anger.

He caught his breath. He hadn't really thought it through, but he hadn't known what else to do, what was it about this woman that always drove him to the brink of insanity, making him lose control and act without thinking.

If it didn't make her storm out immediately he hoped that she would be able to see the humour in him having resorted to a gesture that up to then had been her trademark. Now, he was glad that she had insisted in having the door locked. That would make any flight she might feel inclined to try a bit more difficult.

At least he thought with some comfort it seemed to have done the trick, her breathing slowed and she sort of slumped, looking utterly lost in her whole countenance. Heavy tears gathered at her eyes and one slowly started to make its way down the beautiful white of her cheek.

To counterbalance his roughness of a moment before he slowly lifted his hand and placed one of his large hands softly at her cheek, ever so gently sliding his thumb down the wet salty track her tear had just drawn.

As she didn't shrink away he with carefully controlled movements tilted her head upwards until their eyes locked yet again. This time however he wasn't met by sparkling green but by a duller green as if a blanket had been pulled over her emotions.

His eyes searched her face for some sign, some invitation, some indication as to what she felt, but he didn't find it. For a brief moment he thought that perhaps the best thing he could do was to turn around and walk out of the room to never come back. He had lived without her for many years, he could do it again, but a nagging voice kept reminding her, exactly how much fun the last years had been, and also, no matter if Scarlett and he could never settle things between them, there was also the question of his daughter. Even if he hadn't loved the mother or didn't hold her love in return, he would definitely wish to establish some kind of bond with this daughter of his. His heart still remembered the first time he had held Bonnie and the joy it had brought him.

No he had to stay and chance it. After all, she had searched him out, and had just a few minutes ago made him so sure that she still loved him. For once he had to stay to the very end, whatever the outcome… and running away had surely not been helpful to him in the past. He would be miserable without her, so what difference would a little more make in case she rejected him

Rhett breathed in deeply, well in for a penny in for a pound – or whatever they called their damn money in this god forsaken country.

"You want me to tell you why I came to this little Island of yours?" His voice was just the right blend of mockery and sincerity. She gave the faintest hint of a nod, she might not even have moved her head and perhaps it had just been a trick of light, or his imagination showing him what he wanted to see, but that was all the encouragement that he needed.

"Come lets sit again" he directed her at the settee they had recently vacated.

"This might be a longer tale than you expect and I don't want you to get tired"

He had hoped she would show some sign of amusement at his attempted humour but her face was still annoyingly blank, nevertheless she complied and sat down stiffly next to where he had placed himself.

"Once upon a time, in a remote country inhabited by fair ladies and gentle mannered young men the king of the parish called to ball as war was threatening their security, he wanted to give the fair people of the land – young as well as old – a chance for gaiety and flirtery before the looming war would destroy it"

Scarlett threw him a suspicious look, what was he playing at? This small gesture however encouraged Rhett, at least she was listening.

"To this festivity a stranger was given an invitation which he reluctantly accepted – an action he should later come to both regret and cherish – for on this day he met his destiny"

"Amongst all the beautiful attendees one sparkled more than all the other put together, a young girl with spirit and vivacity making all the other seem pale and insipid in comparison"

"This girl immediately caught the stranger's eyes, and from that moment on the life of this stranger was changed forever"

"He, who had previously cast aside everything that society expected of him, and had rejoiced in the liberty that came with being an outcast, now felt himself drawn towards acceptance in order to be able to again be close to this girl…"

And thus he went on and wove a tale of yearning, loving and losing spanning all their years of acquaintance up until their final separation after that night in Charleston. It was not always a happy story but it was a tale of a great love that defied being destroyed despite his best efforts.

Scarlett of course recognised the tale, but what struck her the most was the difference between this retelling and the first time he had told it that fateful dark and painful night when he had left her in Atlanta. Back then the tale had been tainted by bitterness and anger – a twisted tale of hurt and anguish. Tonight it was a tale of something beautiful that had withstood both separation and time in addition to all the other obstacles thrown in its way. His words felt like a healing balm on her wounded soul, and she felt the resistance and doubt of before melt away. How could she have doubted her feelings? How could she have even contemplated turning her back on him when he was finally here as she had prayed and begged for, for so long? She loved him; it was as simple and complicated as that. And now given the chance she would embrace it wholeheartedly even if it meant more heartbreak in the future. She simply did not have a choice.

Rhett paused and looked at Scarlett. He felt like reaching out and embracing her so hard that she would be in no doubt of the trueness of his words, squeezing all hesitance and doubt out of every fibre of her body, but he sensed that the time was not quite there yet.

"You changed my life that night my pet" He let the words hang in the air for a moment as to emphasise their meaning before her continued.

"You changed my life and it has never been the same since - you know that don't you?" He concluded his sentence. As she didn't answer he sighed and continued never taking his gaze of her.

"No matter what I have said or believed over the years I love you, I love you and always will" The words were spoken so softly that it almost felt like a physical caress.

At those words Scarlett could no longer hold back her tears, up until he had spoken those last words she had, without even realising it, not really dared to believe in him and his love. Believe that it could in fact be true, that he stilled loved her, but the sincerity was evident and without taking a moment to consider she flung herself at him. Linking her arms tightly around his broad shoulders; burying her head in his white shirt front.

"I love you Scarlett, and I will kill that Fenton if he tries to take you away from me" These words were spoken offhandedly yet with force. She tightened his hold on him, not wanting to have this moment ruined by thoughts of what she had been so close to doing.

How good it felt to be this close to him again. She breathed in deeply taking in his smell, that smell that was so distinctly Rhett, his cologne mixed with faint notes of cigars, leather and whiskey. The latter though, perhaps a bit more distinct than she remembered. She smiled faintly against his chest, as she thought of the reason for this, how good it felt to know that he had been driven to distraction and drunkenness when he thought he had lost her again. It comforted her to know that he had also suffered from their separation.

She felt his strong arms envelope her and it filled her with a sense of safety and comfort that she hadn't felt for a long time. How she had missed being in his arms.

They sat like that for what could have been eternity, but in reality probably were nothing more than a few minutes, just enjoying being close together.

It was Rhett who finally broke their embrace. He slid his hands up her back resting them at her neck carefully tilting her head backwards until he could meet her eyes.

"Well, well Mrs Butler, what do you think your dear husband to be would say if he knew what his devoted fiancée was playing at this exact moment" he said with a twinkle.

"Oh Rhett, don't joke like that" Scarlett pouted and arched her brows, but her stern facial expression was belied by the light of happiness that had been ignited in her eyes.

"Can't you just keep quiet for just a moment" she added trying to sound serious but failing miserably.

"Well I can try, but it will cost you" Rhett responded mockingly, but the happiness he felt was evident in his voice. Before Scarlett had the time to ask what that price might be the answer became clear as Rhett leaned closer.

Their lips met, at first hesitantly almost awkwardly, exploring the familiar yet unknown territory of the others mouth. It had been so long, almost half a decade, what if the magic had been lost? But soon their lips remembered and their kiss deepened. Soft lips against soft lips; soft skin against a slightly rougher stubbled cheek. His hands entangled themselves into her dark locks that mysteriously enough without her noticed had been liberated from the tight hold of the hairpins. She felt the pleasure ripple through her as if hit by an electric current. How she ever could have dreamed and longed for another mans kiss than his, even when she had been in his arms she could not fathom. How could she have led herself to believe that she could have been satisfied with anything other than this was also beyond her. No one but Rhett would ever have this effect on her, even if she had tried to convince herself of the opposite. She snaked her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss even further. Losing herself completely to the sensation that was created within her, wanting to banish everything but the touch of his lips on her mouth from the world.

The kiss held everything she remembered and more. This was the first time they had both kissed each other were both shared the same feelings and the intensity of her feelings was overwhelming. She wanted to convey to him exactly what and how much she felt with this one long kiss, and sensed that he felt the same way.

Again it was Rhett who broke their embrace with a heavy sigh. His hair was ruffled and his cheek had gained a flustered look. For once his immaculate appearance had been a little crumpled. Scarlett smiled and thought that unless she was much mistaken she would look just as ruffled and flustered as he did.

"My, my Mrs Butler you sure haven't lost your touch" He sounded a little out of breath, and was clearly not unaffected by their kiss. He gave her a wicked smile as if to underline the implied meaning of his words.

Suddenly serious he looked into her eyes that were a little glazed from the resent going-on's.

"Haven't you got something to you need to tell me too?"

A look of confusion flickered briefly across her face, before realisation dawned on her, and a smile spread across her face.

She placed her soft hands on his cheeks mimicking his gesture from before and looked intently into his eyes for a long moment.

"It might have taken a bit longer for this thick headed wench to realise it, but this fair lady – wasn't that the term you used Rhett? – is yours" She said with a glint of humour. Knowing he needed to hear her say the words as much as she had needed to hear him say them she continued.

"You changed my life that day as well Rhett, even if I didn't know to what extend, and was to dumb to see it… and I love you, I love you so much it scares me and always will"

"By God I tried to forget you without succeeding, so of that you can be sure" She added her face a mixture of her newfound happiness and remembrance of the sadness and longing from all the years of being without.


	3. something old something new

**A/N Looks like procrastination can sometimes work in favour of fanfiction - well... here is an update to a story I thought I would never get the inspiration to continue. Happy reading - and well please don't forget to leave a few words for me when you've reached the bottom of this page ;)**

**And naturally all the normal disclaimers apply - thought I better remember to mention it here as I have borrowed the odd sentence of conversation from Ripley herself. Can you find them all ;)**

As she spoke the words he had until recently never thought to hear her utter, Rhett let out a breath he hadn't even known he had been holding.

Up until she had actually spoken them out loud – those three precious words, he had not really dared to believe. Though he had seem so sure of himself part of him had been afraid that she would withdraw. Punish him for his abandonment almost half a decade ago. Laugh at him with those slanting green and then leave him dry and wounded yet again. After all, that was what one of them had always done before when happiness had been within their reach. Like an elusive treasure, close enough to be seen and smelt, but never felt.

Therefore, her saying it out loud gave rise to a new hope. Even an assurance that this time they were both equally comitted to a successful relationshop. Hearing her profession of love was like a redemption, it caused something in him to be set free; something that had been held caged in for so long that he didn't even know he harboured the cage.

His spirit soared. Never had he known such a joy. He couldn't contain himself and with a loud laugh he swept her up in his arms and swung her round the room. Not caring that her billowing skirt caused many of the ornaments previously placed so carefully on the tea table to fall scattered - some even shattered - to the floor. Who would care what was sacrificed on such a happy occasion. In fact it almost seemed fitting. China smashing after all had always been a trademark of their relationship.

He whirled her round untill they both felt quite dizzy, and he had to set her down. Though he did so reluctanctly and with great care.

"My dear... " He cocked an eyebrow and gazed at her. His hands still resting at her waist after he set her down – unwilling to let her go, needing the physical contact to convince him of the reality of what was hapening. Dreading to wake up and realise that the dream had flown away - after all he had spent many a sleepless night after waking up from such a dream.

"My silly Dear beloved - what a mess we have made of this our story... this whole fairytale"

Though, his words held an echo of the mockery of years long gone, his tone and whole countenance was completely changed. The edge was gone from his voice. He looked ten years younger. A happy carefree boyish joy was apparent in every plane of his face. No mask veiled the expression in his eyes and nothing was hidden from the keen green observant eyes.

"My dear, my darling – I will never let you go again"

She responded by locking her gaze to his. What he read there told him clearly what she had only in the simplest terms put into words. Joy was there, but also and just as important was past hurt. And something more... disbelief. Disbelief at this sudden turn of events. She had thought herself locked onto the path of countesshood at the side of her Rhett substitute, and hadn't yet completely taken in that that was something which had now been written out of her future. At least he hoped so... There in the green depths he also found a question... no a plead for reassurance. Like him she needed to feel sure that this was not just another figment of a starved imagination.

"I promise you... I promise you, my dear head strong wife. I will never let you go"

His lips sought hers again. This time there was no hesitance to be detected, no request other than that of a demand to have his desire returned. His dirm lips seeking an answer from her soft full lips. And she gave it to him ungrudgingly, without any thought of tomorrow or what the coming days would bring. Only a simple request to be allowed to love, and in return receive love.

It is rare that anyone find themselves fully engrossed in the now. So present in the present that no thoughts are allowed to steal away focus or in any other way let part of the mind stray on the wings of pragmatic analysis or even the flightier wings of imagination. So fully satisfied with the here and now no thoughts are given to any consequences that might be derived from current actions or motioning to set up demands for the future. In a place and presence of mind where no thoughts are wasted on anything bar from what is happening as the one second of now blends into the next. This was such a rare moment. For Rhett Butler and his long estranged former wife nothing existed but the present, the feel of lips against lips. They were simply happy to be together, completely engrossed by this growing conviction that they wanted the same thing and were experiencing the same feelings.

There they stood locked in a tight embrace, mouth against mouth, savouring each sensation ewoked by the embrace and the feel of lips against lips. The argument and all the words that had been spoken within the last hour faded into the back of their minds. Words seemed somehow less important. At first the kiss seemed to convey reassurance and comfort. Soon though the kiss deepened as desire awoke anew. The demand became stronger. His arm tightened around her, rumpling the fine fabrics of her attire. The dormant hunger which had been surpressed for years readily sprang to attention. Tongue flickering against tongue, exploring the unknown, rediscovering old terriotory, requesting, seeking and finding answers. Hands roamed freely. He slid one hand down her back and pressed her closer to him, feeling the contour of her body mold to his. Hers were just as actively engaged. Feeling the muscles of his back through the heavy fabric of his coat. Untill they restlessly slid up his neck and sand into his thick hair. Soon his control would slip - he felt that keenly. To early a voice in the back of his mind chastised him. At first he ignored it but it would not be quelled.

Reluctantly he broke away. Breathless. Her chest rising and falling rapidly, cheeks flushed most enticingly. It was almost enough to make him break his resolution. Something she obviously read quite easily in his burning eyes.

"My my Mr Butler it does seem like you are severely smitten" A smile was evident in her tone of voice, as she spoke after having taken a moment to get her breathing under control.

"How conceited you are – what makes you think I came to Ireland for any other reason than enjoyment of the climate" He managed to sound quite breezy, but his eyes betrayed that he was still very much under the influence of their recently shared kiss.

"Rhett..." here tone was exasperated.

"But I am serious Madam. I hear that frequent rainfalls are all the rage in modern healthcare" He continued, a little more composed. Speaking helped him gatter his wits he reasoned thankfully.

She swatted him lightly and pouted most becomingly - not able to come up with a witty response as fast as was required.

"Arh when madam resorts to violence of course I must confess what lies in my heart" And with that he knelt, a mocking bow swept with exagerated movements an imaginary hat of his head before he found his position.

Pausing only for a second to grab a soft cushion for his knee.

"Madam must excuse this precaution – but I foresee a lengthy stay" he mumbled under his breath "and I am afraid that the knee is no longer as forgiving in those matters as it used to be"

"Ah well – here we go" mocking tone resumed.

He caught her hand in his and gave her a mock serious lock, before pressing his lips against her hand. The small gesture sending a tingling sensation up her arm, as the light feel of his lips reminded her body just how pleasant it had been to be in his arm just before. It took all her willful determination not to fling herself in his arms. Instead she sent him a dazzling smile. For a moment his eyes clouded over and he looked as if the slightest encouragement would be enough to have him jump her. Blink. With an effort he seemed to push the urge away, and he resumed his role of galanting gentleman.

"Allow me to speak what lies in my heart, my dear, my beloved – for I can contain myself no longer"

"Madame, Miss O'Hara – I must profess to have taken a severe liking to thee. And I am afraid that them time has come when the feelings have grown too strong to allow me to stay on the path of propriety in thine fine company. I can silence myself no longer though I know that thee - Madame - are so vastly superior to me, that my approach on such a matter might seem like an insult "

What the words were lacking in seriousness she found in abundance in his gaze as his dark eyes held hers in an unbreakable gaze.

"For some time now I have had the unmistakable feeling, that without thine fine presence at my side, my happiness could never be complete. That with without thee - food will lack taste. Sounds and smells will be dimed by my longing. Colours will fade as my eyesight will be blurred by images of you. My heart, my soul, no... no... my whole being will suffer by any prolonged separation from thou most precious in my heart"

Again his lips sought her hand – another current of pleasure surging through her body - momentarily breaking the bond of eye contact before again seeking solace in their mutually steady gaze.

"I cannot tolerate the abscence of you in my life any longer. I therefore must ask thee, no beg... Nay that will not do either. I must demand of thee - undeserving as I might be - that you madam will indeed agree to be my wife"

"A position I, through wilful dumbness, have robbed you the possession of for longer than I care to acknowledge" the words were hissed out between suddenly clenched teeth, the playfulness was gone from his demeanour and she could see the regret and sorrow he had caused himself by his rash actions, followed by years of self berating and hurt which he had disguised and locked up for anyone but himself. Now it was displayed freely in his features.

She looked at him closely. And let the words he had just spoken, and especially the meaning behind them seep into her soul. It filled her with happiness but also with sadness for what they could have had. But no - she did not wanting to dwell on the past just then – there would be plenty of time for that later. To avoid any further outburst from him she rapidly brought her other hand to his, and squeezed it tightly before she spoke, her gaze steadfastly seeking his, putting only love in her eyes. Love, forgiveness and hope for the morrow.

"My My Mr Butler – you have fairly swept me of my feet" Her voice was light and coquettish, her southern belle accent more prominent than it had been in years.

With an effort he pushed away the glooming clouds that had been gathering in his mind – it would be far to easy to dwell on the past. Remember wrongs and mishaps from the years gone by – none of which would bring any good to the current moment. And they needed it – they needed this moment – something light and happy to bring them through what dark and difficult times were ahead. Hurt and pent up frustrated feelings would have to be acknowledged and examined before full forgiveness could be granted, but for that to happen, common ground had to be found. They needed a sense of togetherness they could retract to and find peace and trust in, or it would be to easy to let anger and the need for revenge set the agenda which would most definitely only lead to renewed separation. And he couldn't face that.

Thus he cleared his mind and let the joy of the moment get its due. He smiled at her surpricing himself with how easy the smile felt. It was not a false or forced smile, but a genuine smile, because she had managed to salvage the moment. Managed to show him what they both needed - when had she become so wise – and brought him back to the present with just a small gesture. He was happy to realise that it was without any pretence that he continued...

"Doest my ears deceive me, or have madam failed to give her dutiful servant an answer - what more doest madam need than a declaration of undying love and faithfullness"

"Now Rhett if you had only let me finish - though I would mind hear you elaborate on both those topics" her southern belle dimples unmarred by the passing years played in her cheeks.

"As I said you have fairly swept me of my feet, and left me with no choice but to accept your enticing offer"

"Swept you of your feet have I? – now let's see about that" And with that he tugged gently - and then not so gently - at her arms, until her knees gave and she tumbled to the floor next to him. Petticoats of many colours flowing around her. He shifted stretching his long legs with a satisfied sigh, glad that no creaking sound gave away just how uncomfortable his prolonged kneeling had been.

"Come here and let us seal our deal" He brought her into his strong embrace and his lips melted against hers. A gesture that caught her quite of guard, a hitch of breath stilted in her throat, so strong was the surge of emotions that erupted in her.

"Oh Rhett" she sighed breathlessly against his lips, before giving in completely to the joy and pleasure he awoke in her. For a time again the world stopped existing. Only the smell and feel of him against her body. The thought of Fenton crept into her mind - only to be pushed uncerimoniously aside. Fenton would have to be dealt with later.

This time it was her who broke the kiss. Her breathing was ragged, and it took her a moment or two to compose herself enough to speak.

"Well Mr Butler, I am not so entirely swept of my feet that I have forgotten that you have so far only given me words as a token of your affections – and words in my experience mean only so much. They can be easily retracted so I am afraid you will have to do better than that"

Her eyes were vividly green, her hair, which had previously been so neatly done had all but come undone, and so generous tendrils had fallen down and now framed her beautiful face. It caused her to look both innocent and as a vixen bend on seduction at the same time. Who could ever resist a woman such as her.

He leaned his head back and laughed loudly and heartily. It felt good to laugh so freely again. When had he last had this cause for laughter?

"Consistency thy name is women" He responded dryly though his eyes were filled with playful happines.

"I always knew you drove a hard bargain Scarlett - so of course I do not come empty handed"

With a smug smile on his face he reached inside his waistcoat and produced a small velvet box. Secretly applauding himself for his foresight.

Her mouth formed a perfect O as she surprised took in the box he held forward.

"You sure are sure of yourself Mr Butler" Her eyes crackled dangerously - then it struck her how unproportionally stupid she would be if she chose to be insulted by him the fact that he had actually not just proposed on a whim and her eyes softened, a glint of self ironic humour playing in their depths.

"I always get what I want – I learned from the best" he dipped a small kiss to her lips as he saw her expression soften. She really had grown.

"Now aren't you going to open it? Never have I known a present to linger unattended under you gaze for such an extended period of time"

"Hand it over" Her eyes sparkled, with equal measure of happiness and anticipation.

He chuckled – a low rumple in his stomach – a comforting sound, as he handed over the box. He let his hand linger over hers for a second before he dropped the box into her palm.

"No turning back now my dear"

"No cause for it I hope when I see what is in the box" She smiled sweetly at him, cradling the velvet box with tender care.

Carefully and with deliberately slow movements she opened the box, fidgeting for a moment with the clasp before it clicked and she turned the lid back.

"Oh Rhett – it is beautiful" Her eyes filled with tears as she took in the exquisite ring in the box. If anything it looked as the beautiful and more elegant little sister of her previous engagement ring she had received from him – the one she even now wore as a pendant around her neck.

Where the other ring had been on the verge of vulgar (some or most would even say well beyond that line), and had been given with the sole purpose of putting on display wealth and exposing her lack of taste, this one spoke of real consideration and craftsmanship. The stones were exquisite – clear and pristinely cut. The silver filigree that held the stones in place, wove itself elegantly and barely visible around the stones. Tiny yet strong bonds. The light played across the ring, causing the stones to spring alive. It truly was a beautiful ring. It was perfect. He saw this fact clearly written on her face. For a brief moment he wondered if a ring this beautiful would have held the power to change the cause of their marriage, as she would surely even then have taken it as a token of deeper affection, than those he had let shine through with that other ring.

"Thank you – it... it is beautiful" The words felt inadequate. Her voice were hushed and breathless – the coquetry completely gone from her tone. She outlined the shape of the ring with her finger, but made no attempt to put it on her finger.

"I had it made especially" Carefully he took the ring from its velvet resting place and slid it on her finger – a perfect fit as he had known it would be.

"When?" The question was simple – but she needed to know the answer – had he really been thinking of her as much as she of him? With a pang she remembered all those lonely nights spent here in Ireland, reconstructing her life from the jumbled shattered pieces as she had restored the town of Ballyhara.

"A long time ago" He paused. Sensing her urgency but not fully ready to disclose his foolishness.

"Tell me... Please"

"The day... The day I signed the papers for our divorce. I went to the jeweler straight from the lawyers office." He looked at her with so much sadness, and heartache that it took her breath away.

"I am truly sorry for that Scarlett – it was stupid, beyond stupid, an amputation. After you left I had to do something... And this was the only thing I could come up with that would effectively prove to both myself and you that you didn't mean anything to me and that I could in fact live without you... half crazed as I was by your disappearance. Deep down I knew it was wrong, but I wouldn't let me stop myself"

"Clearly this ring shows you that even then I realised that I couldn't live without you. I have kept it with me since" he sighed. Begging her to understand and forgive.

"After that everything happened so fast, and I woke up one morning to the reality that divorcing you was not the worst I had done. From the day you left till the day I woke up in the bed remarried I don't think I had one logical thought. Most of the time I felt like a stranger observing my actions but unable to interfere or stop the train of misery. I am truly sorry Scarlett - I know that my words are not enough to redeem what I did but it is all I have to offer" He played detachedly with a tendril of her hair, his voice seemed to come from afar, as if he still couldn't really believe that it was he who had done the deeds he described.

The thought of his bertrayal cut through her, the wound was still there even if it had somewhat healed. Part of her however understood what had driven him, afterall it was the same need to cut loose that had brought her to keep his daughter a secret.

She shifted slightly, and brought herself to sit across his lap, astride, legs and skirt circling his waist in a tangled mess. Simultaneously leaning in thus enabling her to press her body close to his, not wanting to have any thing separating them any more.

"I am sorry to Rhett - for everything – I never should have left – I knew it even as I got on board the blasted ship" She whispered into his shoulder. Her breath warm against his neck.

Cautiously she placed her hands on his chest, creating a small crevice between them. She shuddered slightly as air filled it.

"We both have much to forgive. I am truly sorry for not telling you about your daughter, it was wrong of me... Perhaps the worst wrong I've ever done to you – which is no small feat given our history. Keeping your child - your daughter from you when I knew how much love you had to give her. I cannot give you an explanation that can excuse me for that, but you hurt me and it was my only chance to hurt you back. I am not proud of it but it was all I had." Her eyes filled with tears again. Scared that this reversion to the topic of their mutual child would bring forth an onslaught on her and another burst of anger from him.

"Some day I'll kill you for not telling me" The words were spoken lightly - as he again brought her close to him, circling her in his arms - but the loss of years gone by was evident in his tone of voice. She was right. They both had much to forgive.

It would take time to heal that hurt along with all the others– but she hoped that meeting his daughter would help the process.

She tried to pull back, words of explanation and pleading on the tip of her tongue.

"Hush now my dear, later – we will talk about it later"

He held her tightly and they sat like that for a while. None caring to speak, both enjoying and deriving comfort from the simple closeness of the others body. Heartbeat against heartbeat. They had to manage to let go. Somhow they had to. He hoped they were strong enough.

The ticking sound of the wall clock grew loud in the silence.

He shifted slightly – finding a more comfortable position also it gave him the possibility to see her face more clearly.

"Now tell me Mrs Butler in this first day of our renewed union, do you truly love me – or was your pursuit only caused by me escaping your grasp?" He tilted her face upwards with a light touch on her chin. Watching her intently.

"Rhett, how can you say such a mean thing, of course I love you – I love you with my whole heart" The pause had been so slight that only Rhett Butler would ever have noticed it.

He leaned back and laughed loudly and happily, before shifting his glance back to her, gently stroking her hair back from her face. Glad that he had managed to shift the mood unto a sunnier path.

"My incorrigible Scarlett – life with you will never be boring" He kissed her possessively.

"I will kill that bastard Fenton if he tries to take you away" She smiled prettily back at him – looking up at him through demurely lowered lashes.

"Well maybe I should let him – you fighting for my honour would be a pleasant change"

"Honour who said anything about honour – I merely stated that I would kill him if he tries to lay hands on you"

This time it was her turn to lean her head back and laugh out – her laughter bubbling and happy - unaffected and unstudied.

"Scoundrel - I quite enjoyed the image of you in sparring match with Fenton for me"

"Shame I have no worthy opponent ready for you to engage in a catfight - Now that is an image I would enjoy"

"It seems like we will keep each other on our toes" She said, the echo of her laughter reverberating on her voice.

"Toes... I am not sure I can agree with that. It is a completely different part of your body I want closest to the ground" He grinned smugly desire evident in his eyes.

"You cad Mr Butler – it is almost enough to have me rethink my acceptance of your proposal driven on by sordid thoughts as always it seems" She responded primly.

"Ah but madam as I already said, once you accepted my ring there was no turning back. But I think I better prove my meaning then – We wouldn't want you to get cold feet already – I thought My humble gift to thee would have signed our deal properly – but it seems like I have to resort to more... ahem mundane gestures"

His lips sought hers again and he embraced her tightly – holding her in an almost crushing grip – if she hadn't been convinced by all his previous gestures, this would surely be enough to erase any lingering doubt as to the nature and intensity of his affections.

"As I said I would kill Fenton... or anybody else if they try to take you away from me again"

His lips traced the delicate line of her neck before continuing down to her amble bosom. Pushing back the delicate lace which covered her skin, with his burning lips. Ahh the smell of her. Her breath grew shallower, and more raspy.

It was amazing how little it took for him to get her body to respond.

Back to her lips while his hands explored the rest of her body, undoing hitches, buttons and bows of her bodice.

"You truly are a wicked woman, Madam, seducing such a poor innocent bastard as myself with your enticing curves"

His hands slid up over her chemise, leaving only the flimsy fabric yet giving him easy access to her whole upper body.

"Not wearing a corset really makes my life easier" he whispered into her ear, his warm breath made her skin tingle wherever it touched.

She giggled.

His hand rested reverently on her breasts, before he gently started to massage them. An action which caused his hand to come into contact with something colder and metallic nestling between her breasts. With wonder he lifted the pendant from her neck – it was her old engagement ring. Even as she had promised herself to another man she hadn't let him go – not completely... It pleased him immensly. Carefully he lead the former ring slide back to its resting place.

"You kept it" It was a statement not a question. She nodded imperceptibly - remembering briefly the thoughts that had gone through her hed that very morning as she had slid the chain around her neck, using the longer chain that allowed the pendant to remain hidden. Her shield against the world.

Oh the joy of his hands on her body.

Only twice had she felt like this. Was it really only twice?

Only twice had she previously surrendered her body completely to his touch, and both previous times had been marred by other feelings. Jealousy, hurt, hatred, denial, fear of loss and a multitude of other feelings that had intermingled with the pleasure. Nevertheless her mind had not been deceived and she willingly surrendered to the sensations again.

Questioningly his hand slid up her thigh. Requesting permission to continue his explorations. She found his lips and kissed him.

Permission granted.

His hand continued upwards, under the multitude of petticoats and layers of lace that he had so mockingly admired in all their pristine crispiness when first he had laid eyes on her earlier this day. Could it merely be a few hours before?

She could feel herself grow hot and warm under his touch, as it evoked a new need in her. An almost forgotten need. Spurred only by the feel of him growing hard and ready under her. Impatiently she tugged at his coat and shirt. She wanted to feel him too, feel his warmness, feel his skin spring alive under her touch, just as she felt hers spring alive under his.

Coat was lost, as he with a sigh withdrew his exploring hand. Nimble fingers tearing at the buttons of his shirt. Until finally success was obtained and she satisfied let her hands slide across his chest.

Eyes locked with eyes, both amazed at the intense love and desire which was visible in the others glance and in each lingering touch. Lips sought lips with crushing intensity. Taste and touch intermingled, surpassing even the faint few memories that both had nurtured and kept alive over the years.

Again his hand slid up her leg, up her thigh. This time nothing interrupted his ministrations, instead he was rewarded with a deep sigh of contentment as he finally found her centre. Warm, wet and inviting as he had anticipated. He rubbed her slightly, and she sighed again, pressing herself harder against his hand. A silent beg for fullfilment. She needed him as much as he needed her. He could feel himself grow harder even as he touched her.

He hadn't planned to take it this far, but he couldn't wait any more. For years this scenario had played out in his mind – ever since their last encounter... and even before that. Since he had first met her, since he had finally taken her on the night of their wedding, since the time he had carried her up their long sweeping staircase at the Peachtree Street mansion filled with rage – blinded by jealousy. He had dreamed of this for years. This. Her giving herself to him willingly and invitingly, with passion equalling his at every step of the way.

"Sorry Scarlett" He rasped against her neck, never seizing his ministrations. Exploring every inch of her body with roaming hands.

"I didn't plan to..." But he couldn't retract himself. His hands continued stroking her, fondling her, though his brain told him to stop. That it was too soon, the wrong place, and altogether nothing like he had planned their reunion.

"...Take it this far" She kissed him deeply to quell his explanations. A long breathless kiss. She wouldn't have him stop now. Not when they had gone so far. She needed it. And he needed it.

"Shhhh Rhett..."

"Shhh Rhett... I need you... Please" Her voice was husky and seemed to come from afar. But the invitation was clear... and who was he to deny.

How he managed to undo his trousers and remove her undergarments he would never be able to recall. But whisked away they were.

Such were their mutual need that next he found himself sprawled on top of her – on the floor of his suite. Luckily the carpet was thick and rich.

"Are you sure" He looked at her questioningly though he knew that the question was only a formality, and that now he wouldn't have been able to stop himself even if her response had been in the negative. He wanted her to much, needed her. Needed to complete their reunion.

She nodded. Her eyes glazed.

Hands eagerly resuming their exploration.

Lips tasting skin. Biting, licking, tasting.

The feel of her skin – so soft and fine against the palms of his hands.

Though she had been ready before he slid his hand up her legs, pushing back her skirts again, until he felt her warmness again. As inviting and welcoming as before.

Softly first and then with slightly more force he rubbed his hand against her core. Instantly he was award with small gasps – she pushed herself against his touch. Begging for him to fulfil her need.

With deliberate slowness he balanced himself above her. He sought out her eyes as he entered her, long gasp escaping both of them simultaneously. She felt so good around him, tight, warm ready. Nothing could compare to her. How had he stayed away for so long?

He could have stayed like that for ever. The closeness was overwhelming. Her eyes had dropped shut as he had slid into her – she too engrossed in the moment and the overwhelming feelings it evoked in her.

So he waited, waited for her to acknowledge that she was ok – that she was ready.

She smiled happily at him as she opened them a hint of a second later. A smile which almost made him burst. So filled with love it was. He had the feeling his face mirrored hers. Together they moved – languid almost lazy motions. Never breaking eye contact, intense and filled with feeling. Slow tantalising movements. Both enjoying the new closeness that shared love brought to the act. Simple and yet utterly complex. Kisses shared, flowing touches, tender caresses. And all the times the unspoken words of love.

Until none could contain themselves anymore, and the ride grew wilder and more intense before they both exploded, and he with a shudder and a deep groan of contentment collapsed on top of her.

For a moment he enjoyed the imprint of her body beneath his, enjoyed her heavy satiated breathing in his ear, before he let his weight shift. He rolled to his side and brought her with him, still holding her in a tight embrace – their bodies still tightly linked.

"At least it was more comfortable than a sandy beach" He whispered happily into her hair. Stroking it tenderly.

She giggled, but rapidly quelled the sound as a hard knock on the door burst their bubble of isolation.

Rhett cast her a questioning look, but as this was his hotel of course she could give him no answer.

"Thank God you made me lock the door earlier" he whispered to her and dropped a small kiss on her inviting red lips.

Another rap on the door.

"Rhett are you there" Bart Mortland's unmistakable voice rang through the wooden door.


End file.
